Anarchia: Viva La Revolution
by Felinae Silvestris
Summary: Sometimes you have to stand up for what you believe. Some things are worth fighting for, even if it is a losing battle. Even when others are blind to the chaos around them. One group will stand up and say 'enough is enough'. Anarchia fic. AnthroAU Part 1
1. Rebellion

A/n: Welcome to Anarchia. This is going to be a long series, a cats AU where things are a little bit... different. For all intents and purposes, this is the beginnning although I may write something that takes place before this in the timeline. For now, I'll let it speak for itself. Con-crit is greatly encouraged. Enjoy.

* * *

**Anarchia – Viva La Revolution**

**Chapter 1 - Rebellion**

"Addy. Addy! Open the damn door, will you?" An insistent whisper carried through the kitchen from the open window. Admetus looked up from his half-finished meal to see a silhouette of a cat that he recognised waving frantically at him from outside. He jumped up quickly, almost knocking his water glass over in his haste to get to the back door.

"Mac? What's up?" he asked, opening the door fully once he was sure it was Macavity. The ginger tom placed a finger to his lips and glanced over his shoulder for a second before ducking into the house without invitation. Now really confused, Admetus closed the door again and waited to see what Macavity wanted.

"Is Plato here?"

"He's not back yet, he's due any minute. Why?"

"I need to talk to you both. But not here, just in case. Can you both meet me at one, in the park?"

"Uhm… sure, I guess we could." Admetus said uncertainly, he was not too keen on the idea of sneaking out again. They had come close to being caught the last time. The brown and white tom hated to think what would have happened if they had been, especially as he was still considered a kitten with his eighteenth birthday two months away.

"It's important Addy. Please, promise me you'll be there. You won't have to worry about getting caught. Not any more." Macavity assured him. He seemed desperate to tell Admetus something, and he'd already sparked the younger tom's curiosity.

"Okay, fine. We'll be there. But I wish you'd tell me what's going on."

"I can't. I wish I could, but not yet. Later, I'll explain everything once we're all together."

"Right." Admetus said, wishing he could know now. It wasn't often that Macavity avoided giving him answers and it bothered him. There was one other thing bothering Admetus. "Mac… what you said about not getting caught? I mean, Alonzo nearly got us the last time and… you know what would have happened. What if we get caught this time?"

"Try not to, but it won't matter after tonight. I promise, everything's going to be fine. I gotta run, I still need to talk to Jerrie and Teazer. In the park. At one."

"At one." Admetus agreed, opening the back door again. He watched the ginger tom run off through his back yard, shaking his head wondering aloud what was going on. Just then, he heard the front door close and slammed the back door shut, whipping around.

"Oh, bloody hell Plato, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" he gasped, leaning back against the door with a paw on his chest. His heart was pounding, he had thought for one panicked moment that it was Alonzo or Munkustrap and they'd heard everything.

"Sorry." Plato said uncertainly, "What's wrong? Why are you standing at the back door?" Admetus shook his head, walking through the open kitchen door into the open plan living and dining area to collapse on the sofa.

"Mac was here. He wants us to meet him later, in the park."

"Why?"

"He wouldn't say. I think it's something big, and he insisted it was important that we were there."

"But what about Al-"

Admetus cut his brother off quickly, "He said that wouldn't be a problem. Not anymore."

"You don't think he's… planning to do something?" Plato suggested tentatively.

"Like what? A rebellion? I'd say it's unlikely." Admetus said sceptically, "But I guess we'll find out. I promised we'd be there."

The brothers finished dinner and hung around waiting until it was a quarter to one in the morning. Then they left the small house they shared, going out the back door and climbing over the fence. It was fortunate that their back yard backed onto the border of the Junkyard. It was a large private housing estate on the edge of the city, so named because it was built on some sort of old landfill site a few years before the humans deserted the city. The two toms were grateful at least for the darkness, that gave them some cover. Neither brother had any desire to be caught, the consequences for sneaking out this late would be severe. Probably more so, since the hints Macavity had dropped suggested something that Munkustrap definitely wouldn't like.

They reached the park within ten minutes, relieved to find Macavity already there, waiting in a quiet corner well away from any foot traffic. Demeter was already there as well, lounging comfortably on a worn wooden bench. Both brother's noted how much more relaxed the gold queen seemed now that she was away from the Junkyard.

"You got here okay then?" Macavity said needlessly.

"Yup. We just waiting for Tugger, Jerrie and Teazer then?" Plato said, taking a seat next to Demeter while his brother perched on one of the armrests.

"Tugger's… not going to be here. He knows the deal, but he's not… he can't get involved. If both of us are missing… they'll suspect something. He won't say anything though. Jerrie and Teazer should be coming. I hope they manage to get here okay." The ginger tom appeared nervous, but there was also excitement there. Whatever it was he had in mind, it was going to be worth the trouble.

"Course they will, the only one better at escaping unnoticed is you, Mac." Admetus piped up, smiling slightly.

"Good point. I think that's them now." Macavity said, grinning as he watched two cat-shaped shadows running towards the small group.

"We're here. What's up, Mac?" Mungojerrie announced, leaning an elbow on Admetus' shoulder while his sister sat on the ground in front of Demeter.

"I was waiting for you to ask me that." Macavity began, still grinning widely. "I've got a plan. We're going to finish this once and for all. No more suffering, no more restrictions. It ends tomorrow. At dawn."

A stunned silence followed that pronouncement, all eyes staring at Macavity with utter disbelief. It seemed to go on forever until someone finally moved. Plato nudged his brother. "How's that for unlikely."

Admetus just laughed, "You were right Plato, he is planning a rebellion." This seemed to break the tension in the group, but there was still a feeling of nervousness among them.

"So what is the plan?" Rumpelteazer asked.

By six o'clock, the sun was starting to rise and the plan was set. Macavity's plan was very simple, and he still wasn't sure it would work but he couldn't think of an alternative that offered better odds. He had already decided it was time something was done and he just couldn't stand living like this any longer. Even if they did fail, he had a back up plan, which would ensure that his promise to Admetus and the others would still not be broken. However, if it did work it would benefit the whole tribe. The Jellicles did not deserve to live like this, Macavity wanted to give them the freedom they didn't realise they needed.

The small group of cats stood in front of the gate to the Junkyard. Macavity was in the lead, flanked by Plato and Admetus on one side, Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer on the other and Demeter behind them. They did not bother hiding anymore, there was no need to. No matter what happened, they would never need to hide again. Macavity stepped forward, opening the gate and leading the small group into the Junkyard.

The small group walked forward, along the main street of the estate. Many of the cats were up and about now, and the few that were outside their homes watched the group, muttering to each other. They all had the same question. What was going on?

Macavity's group ignored the mutterings and walked on. They were headed straight for the largest house in the compound, located in the center. This was where Deuteronomy lived, along with his son Munkustrap. This was where it all began and where it would all end.

"What is going on?" A voice demanded before they could reach the house. Every one of them knew that voice and sure enough, Alonzo stepped out in front of them. "Where have you lot been? There's going to be trouble for this, when Munkustrap finds out." He stepped up to Macavity, the scowl on his face indicating that he meant business.

"I was really rather depending on that." Macavity drawled. If he was intimidated by the patched tom, he wasn't showing it. Admetus and Plato shared a look, it was all they needed to do to understand each other. The slightest of nods from Macavity went unnoticed by the black and white tom. The two brothers pounced suddenly, each going for one of Alonzo's arms and forcing him to the ground.

It was a struggle but they succeeded. The growls, threats and curses that issued from Alonzo as he attempted to resist the restraint had gathered a crowd. Most of the adult Jellicles had assembled in the street, watching in horror. Jennyanydots was heard to shout, telling her two oldest sons to let Alonzo go. They ignored her. They couldn't back out now.

"What are you playing at now, Macavity?" Another voice, another question. It was Munkustrap, with Old Deuteronomy behind him. Finally, they'd arrived on the scene.

"This is no game, brother. We've had enough. These cats… we deserve freedom. To say what we want, do what we want, live how we want. You need to understand that." Macavity said, projecting his voice now so that there was no mistaking what he was saying.

"What are you talking abou-" Munkustrap's scathing reply was cut off by his father.

"Macavity. Clearly we have a problem here, and I cannot say I understand what you are getting at."

"Of course you do, _father,_" the last word was spat with contempt, "You know exactly what I'm talking about. It's a miracle no-one's ever done this before, but I'm happy to be the first."

Deuteronomy kept his expression passive, staring at his oldest son with the same calm gaze. "I don't understand Macavity, do you have a problem with me? Or with the tribe?."

"The problem with this tribe is pretending that there is no problem. Or perhaps the rest of you just don't see what's really going on here. You have all these rules and traditions, that are supposed to protect us. I hate to tell you this, but there's an inherent flaw in your system that we really need protecting from." The ginger tom explained, watching the silver tabby in front of him.

"There's nothing wrong with the system." Munkustrap interjected, glaring right back at the ginger tom. If Macavity had a reply to that, it was cut off by a loud yelp from Plato. All eyes turned to the three cats who had been struggling quietly in the background but were fast progressing to all out fighting. Plato had fallen back, nursing a deep scratch to his shoulder. Admetus was trying to restrain Alonzo again.

The tall silver tabby made to pounce, but Macavity moved like lightning to intercept. The fight evolved quickly into an all out brawl, with Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer jumping straight into the fray to help out. They were quickly followed by Skimbleshanks and Coricopat. It was an ideal distraction, and nobody spotted the small gold queen run off.

The battle was messy, but it was short. It wasn't long before the four rebellious toms were being restrained by the four Jellicle toms. It was a sight the likes of which no Jellicle had seen. Admetus was still struggling, but he couldn't do much with Alonzo holding both his hands behind his back. Plato was growling heavily, pushed against the ground by Coricopat. Skimbleshanks held a wriggling and swearing Mungojerrie in a bearhug and Munkustrap had Macavity by his throat. It was then that Deuteronomy realised he could not account for the two queens. He was sure Rumpelteazer had been there a second before but now she was nowhere to be seen. It was then he realised that this had been a long time coming, this was planned.

Macavity was panting, glaring up at his father with the purest hatred. He shook his head but gave no further protest. They were outnumbered. He caught the Rum Tum Tugger's eye for just a second but it was enough. In that moment, the two brothers had shared an accusation, an apology and a promise. This wouldn't be over.

"Macavity. I do not understand why you are doing this, but this display has both disgusted and disappointed me. You know the rules, and you understand that we cannot tolerate this sort of behaviour among our tribe."

"Of course not," Macavity spat scornfully, giving an impressive display of strength as he pulled his younger brother's paws from his throat and threw the silver tabby to the ground. Munkustrap was ready to grab for him again but Deuteronomy spoke before he could move.

"You have turned your back on your tribe, your family. Perhaps I should have expected this from you, but even if you are my son, there will be consequences for this."

"You'll have to catch us first," Macavity said with a smirk. He knew the game was up, but he had a contingency plan. However, he couldn't resist showing off, proving that every effort to suppress his magic during kitten-hood had gone to waste. With a cocky grin and a snap of his fingers, the three Jellicles restraining his comrades were forced to let go. They hadn't expected that.

In the few seconds it took for them to realise what had happened, the four rebels were already off and running towards the gate. Deuteronomy's calm gaze had hardened, yet he had not moved throughout the whole exchange.

"Leave them, let them go," he ordered. Munkustrap and Alonzo looked ready to go after them, but neither tom would disobey a direct order from the top.

"You're just going to let them go?" Munkustrap demanded incredulously.

"We shall not speak of this again. Those cats are no longer considered part of our tribe, and they shall not return." Deuteronomy announced. No Jellicle would be allowed to mention this incident to anyone and the kittens were never to be told. It would not do for them to get any ideas about disturbing the peace the Jellicles lived in. The crowd of cats had begun to dissipate, as they returned to their lives and pretended to forget what they had just witnessed, although every single one of them would remember this day for the rest of their lives.

Munkustrap dutifully followed Deuteronomy home, having paused only to give Alonzo a look. The patched tom knew what that meant and he slipped away with the crowd. He was to follow them, try to find out where the former Jellicles had gone. As far as the tribe were concerned, the matter was over with but it was far from finished. Munkustrap would see to that.


	2. Cleaning Up

A/n: It's been a while I know, and I must apologise for the lack of updates etc. Things have been crazy busy, and I haven't had much time. However, here's chapter 2 and this marks the end of this fic. Originally it was going to be longer, but I felt that this was a good place to end. There may be a few follow up oneshots or short pieces, but this is Viva La Revolution as it stands. Enjoy and concrit is strongly encouraged.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Cleaning Up**

Four pairs of paws pounded the pavement as the former Jellicles ran through the half-lit streets. They kept running, not slowing down for a second until they were half a mile from the Junkyard. It was by no means a safe distance, but they had a bit of a head start.

"Not quite what we planned, but it works," Admetus muttered, leaning against Mungojerrie when they stopped to catch a breath.

"We did all we could have done," Plato pointed out, still nursing his shoulder.

"Precisely. We're out of there, and we've drawn attention to the situation. They'll try to keep it quiet, but we had an audience. They won't forget." Macavity said, sounding surprisingly cheerful considering his plan had failed.

"I bet Munkustrap won't, at least. We should move…" Mungojerrie said, glancing over his shoulder. He had a feeling that the silver tabby wouldn't let them get away that easily.

"We should," Macavity agreed. The four of them walked onwards, eventually stopping outside a block of flats. Macavity opened the door and ushered his companions inside, glancing around for a hint of black and white fur before closing the door behind him.

Alonzo had seen them, and kept his distance as he followed. He was smart enough to avoid taking a chance. Four against one were not very favourable odds, even for him. However, the long circuitous route that they had taken combined with his attempts to stay hidden meant that he lost them somewhere around the city centre. It would take Alonzo forever to search the city so he was forced to return home empty handed.

The two queens were sat on a flea-bitten old couch but neither of them looked very comfortable. Their part of the plan was very simple, Demeter was to use the fight as a cover to escape first and come here to the safe house. Macavity refused to tell them how he'd managed to set it up, but he'd given Demeter a note of who to contact should anything go wrong. Rumpelteazer was to follow if things weren't going their way then they were to wait an hour before getting in touch with Macavity's contact. They sat in a tense silence, glancing at the clock every few minutes then glancing at each other. It had been forty-five minutes already since the tiger-striped queen had arrived.

A door opened and closed out in the hallway causing both queens to leap to their feet. The tension didn't leave them, not until Mungojerrie called out his sister's name. The four toms came into the sitting room, relieved to see that the girls were safe.

"It's over." Plato sighed, collapsing on the other sofa.

"Over? Don't be ridiculous, we're just getting started," Macavity reprimanded with a grin, receiving a collective sigh from the others. "Relax, we've got plenty of time."

"Until…" Admetus prompted.

"Until we think of a better way to go about this. We'll have made a difference today, that's for sure but convincing the rest of the tribe will take more time and effort. If we can do that, getting rid of Munkustrap will be easy." Macavity explained, now the only cat that was not seated. The rest had taken places on the two old sofas, but the ginger tom was pacing.

"How are we going to do that? We can't go back there." Mungojerrie pointed out the obvious flaw in the plan. "It would have been easier if we were still there."

"Easier to get caught," Plato muttered.

"If we go back there now, it would be a lot worse if we got caught," the tiger tabby argued.

"Yeah but-" Plato's reply was cut short by Demeter.

"We still have Tugger. Don't we?"

Macavity confirmed that with a nod, "We do still have Tugger, this is why I didn't go to much trouble to convince him to come with us. It was his idea, if he stayed out of it, pretended he wasn't involved then he'd be able to stick around," the ginger tom explained patiently.

"How're we going to contact him though?" Rumpelteazer asked.

"Where there's a will, there's a way," he answered easily. "Just relax, enjoy your first taste of total freedom. We got out, and that's a pretty good start. The rest will fall into place soon enough." With that the ginger tom sat down on the armchair in the corner, reclining lazily and already looking right at home.

The group as a whole appeared to relax, and the conversation flowed, punctuated with laughter now and again as they tried to imagine how badly Munkustrap would be taking this. Macavity pulled another surprise on them, sneaking off into the kitchen to return a little while later with a fantastic breakfast spread for the cats consisting of sausage, bacon, eggs, kippers and a range of other breakfast time treats. The atmosphere was definitely one of celebration by this point.

A knock at the door interrupted the festivities, and Macavity answered it. He grinned when he saw who it was and invited her in, showing her into the sitting room where the others were. The grey queen walked straight in, wearing the kind of smile that suggested she was hiding something that you were really going to like.

"This is Erminea, she's been helping me set everything up." Macavity introduced her, also curious about that smile. He knew her, and he couldn't help but wonder what she was up to now.

"Hi. Just thought I'd stop by, make sure everything went okay."

"As well as could be expected," Rumpelteazer said, still not sure what to make of this queen.

"Glad to hear it, now aren't we supposed to be celebrating?" Erminea grinned, holding up a plastic bag she'd been carrying. It clinked when she moved it. She reached inside, pulling out a bottle of champagne. "Viva la revolution,"

The group were quickly at ease, helped along by a healthy dose of champagne. Erminea stuck around for a while, explaining her side of things before insisting she had things to do and taking her leave. The party continued on into the late evening and by midnight everyone was tired, well fed and happy. When the conversation turned to Alonzo and how much he looked like a cow, they realised it was probably time for bed and migrated towards the three bedrooms.

* * *

There had been no such celebration back at the Junkyard. On the contrary, the atmosphere there had remained rather tense. Munkustrap paced back and forth, his tail flicking agitatedly as he fought to control hs rage. He paused in the center of the living room, lashing out at a nearby cushion and scattering the white fluff everywhere. Alonzo calmly watched the tabby rage from the sofa.

"How did you manage to lose them?" Munkustrap demanded, suddenly rounding on Alonzo.

"I told you. They were quick and knew their way around. The city is a maze. They knew,_ he_ knew I'd be following," the patched tom spoke tonelessly, fed up repeating himself.

"We have to find them," The tabby insisted.

"What do you suggest we do, go around knocking on doors?" Alonzo replied scathingly, allowing some of his exasperation to become apparent. "It could take months to find them that way, and that's _if_ we don't sleep."

"Have you got a better idea?" Munkustrap asked, fighting to keep his voice even.

"We wait. Hear me out before you interrupt," Alonzo held up a paw, knowing that he could be in real trouble for speaking to Munkustrap like that, "He'll expect us to go looking for him right away. I think they'll want to lay low for a while. We should wait, see exactly what he intends to do.

"So you think he'll do something."

"I do. He planned this, the route they took was circuitous and definitely a long road for a short cut. They must have arranged somewhere to stay, no-one would want to sleep on the streets here. He's been planning it for months, right under our whiskers."

"That's meant to make me feel better?"

"No, of course not. I just think we should be careful how we go about this. A city-wide hunt won't cut it for Macavity. You know as well as I do. He's impossible to catch when he doesn't want to be caught."

"Yes, he is. I suppose you're right, Lonz. It'll be business as usual then. You know the drill, and keep this to yourself."

"Of course. I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything else."

Munkustrap nodded curtly, an obvious signal to Alonzo that the conversation was over. The patched tom stood and left, checking around the Junkyard one last time before retiring for the night.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Junkyard, Jennyanydots was having troubles of her own. She was attempting to get her two younger kittens, Pouncival and Electra to go to sleep. Skimbleshanks was busy nursing his injuries from the earlier fight, with the help of a large glass of Scotch. This left the Gumbie cat on her own, to deal with the two upset kittens.

"But I can't sleep, what's going to happen to Addy and Plato?" Pouncival protested.

"They're grown up, Pouncival, they'll be okay."

"But why did they have to leave?" Electra piped up, sounding close to tears.

"Because they made friends with bad cats, and didn't listen to me or your father. Now please, there is nothing we can do about it tonight, so just go to sleep."

"Fine." Pouncival said sulkily, lying down in his bed again, with no intention of trying to sleep.

"Goodnight," Jenny said, switching off the light and closing the bedroom door. The young queen waited until the pawsteps had faded down the hall before whispering to her brother.

"I still don't get it Pounce. Our big brothers were good, they never did nothing bad. Why did they get sent away?"

"I don't know, 'Lectra, but I don't think the adults are going to tell us anything."

"Tugger might. He's nice, he tells me stuff I'm not supposed to know. He'd keep it secret for us too, he's good at it."

"We could get in trouble though, if anyone found out. I don't think we're supposed to be asking questions about Addy and Plato."

"I know, that's why we ask Tugger. He can keep secrets really well, Addy told me so, he'll tell us what happened and won't get us into trouble. I promise."

"Okay, we'll ask him. But tomorrow, I think it'd be bad for mum and dad if we got caught sneaking around after bedtime, in case we get sent away as well."

"Yeah. Night Pouncie,"

"Night 'Lectra"

* * *

It was fortunate perhaps, that the kittens had chosen not to bother Tugger with questions that night, he was already facing an inquisition from Bombalurina about the whereabouts of her sister.

"Look, I don't know where your sister is. Why would I?" The maned tom insisted, sounding exasperated.

"Because, Macavity is your brother and she left with him. You must know something."

"Really, I don't know anything. I didn't know he was going to pull a trick like that, I don't know what he plans to do next, I don't know anything Bombalurina and even if I did, why would I tell you!"

"Because! I have a right to know what that monster intends to do with my sister!"

"He's not a monster, he's my brother."

"He's a freak, since when did normal cats have magic?"

"Rubbish. He's not a freak, he's perfectly normal and he isn't going to hurt Demeter. He cares about her, you can trust me on that."

"Yeah, right,"

"Look, Bomba, just because he hurt you, don't mean he's the source of all that is evil. You cheated on him first, remember? Just get over it and leave me alone, I got nothing to tell you." It was obvious that any patience the maned tom might have left, was gone. He was finding it harder to continue to lie to the scarlet queen, because she kept pushing and pushing.

"I don't trust him, Tugger. Munkustrap says he's dangerous, and I know Alonzo hates him."

"Alonzo don't like many cats, pet. 'Cept you, and that's only cause you're pretty. I don't care if you don't trust Mac, you don't even have to see him again now. Demeter will be safe, he'll look after her. That's all I know, they'll all be fine."

"They better be, and if you're not telling me something you should..."

"Yeah, yeah. You'll make me pay for it, I get it darlin'. Just drop it, we're not even meant to be talking about this morning, and I've had a long day."

"Fine. Goodnight Tugger,"

"Goodnight Bomba," the maned tom said, pointedly staring at the door until she left. "Bloody hell, I'll kill Mac for this one," he muttered to himself, climbing the stairs towards his bedroom and thanking his lucky stars he'd moved out on his own. He didn't want to live with Munkustrap after today, it had been hard enough pretending that he'd had no idea what was going on.

Tugger threw open the door to his bedroom sighing as he switched on the light. At least the day would soon be over, if he was ever able to sleep. He glanced at the bed, noticing a piece of paper on his pillow. A cool breeze ruffled his fur, pulling his attention towards the open window. He hadn't left it like that. Ever curious, he picked up the piece of paper, finding it to be a note scribbled in a messy hand.

_'We will need to talk, but I must stay away. Meet me in two days time, at the old place, away from prying eyes and listening ears. He knows nothing of the tunnel, it will be safe for both of us. I will be there at midnight and will wait for one hour. If you do not arrive, I will understand that to mean that you were unable to get away, in which case I will make no further attempt at contact for at least a month. _

_Hope to see you soon, stay safe and watch your back. _

_Macavity_

_P.S. For good reason, you might want to dispose of this safely. M._

Tugger read the note twice over, nodding and scrunching it up once he had finished. "Yeah, we will need to talk," he muttered bitterly, dropping the letter into the fireplace and setting it alight. He watched the paper burn, his brothers words turning to ash before his eyes. Today had seemed like an ending, but now it was clear that this was only just the beginning.


End file.
